


Like Every Star Up In The Sky

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Astronaut AU, Astronauts, Death, Drowning, Drowning In Semen, Exploration, Grief/Mourning, Immaturity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Suicide, cum, semen - Freeform, space, suffication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard Way and Frank Iero begin work on their astronaut mission, Frank can't help but goof off.  When Frank goes a too far, will Gerard be able to save the day?</p><p>(title is from "Every Snowflake's Different")</p><p>This is dedicated to Ashley, one of the people I eat lunch with.  Happy birthday, Ashley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Every Star Up In The Sky

Gerard Way carefully opened the door to the spaceship. 

He and co-astronaut Frank Iero had been instructed to get out of the spaceship at these exact coordinates and collect dust samples from the nearby asteroid belt.

"Frank, are you coming?"

Frank smashed into Gerard, sending him flying into space. Thank God for that little rope connecting him to the ship. "Oh," Frank said, "I'm coming, alright."

"Do you have the tubes-"

"I haven't got any lube, Gee. Sorry."

"Frank!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Gerard shook his head and grabbed the container out of Frank's hands. He floated around, trying to find something to put inside.

He suddenly became aware of a moaning coming from Frank's spacesuit.

"Frank?"

"Mmmm, yeah? Mmmm, oh- oh- oh, God..."

Gerard turned around and noticed that Frank had pulled his arms inside his suit. "*potato*, Frank! Are you *potato*ing jerking off in outer space?"

"What? Haha, no, of course not... oh, God, Gerard, put- put- touch yourself, baby, come on, I- oh, God, this is unfair just for me, I- *potato*ing touch yourself already, God *potato* it-"

Gerard chucked the container into the abyss of space and pulled his arms into his suit, like Frank had. Screw being an astronaut. He'd never liked science, anyway. "What now?"

"Touch- touch- oh, God-"

Gerard began stroking his penis. "Okay, I'm stroking it, and-" Gerard shuddered and bit back a moan- "and I'm- I'm rubbing the balls- oh, God- no- I'm squeezing them, I-"

"So wet, so wet, so wet, I- Gerard, I'm gonna *potato*ing cum in outer space, I- ah!" Frank screamed. "Gerard, the cum's *potato*ing trapped in the suit!"

Gerard gasped. The cum didn't have anywhere to go! It would end up drowning Frank!

"It won't stop, Gerard! It just keeps coming out! I must have *potato*ing broke my ballsacks or something!"

"*potato*!"

"It's up to my *potato*ing knees, Gee! Do something!"

Gerard began sobbing. "I can't, Frank! There's nothing I can do!"

Gerard cold see the cum now, rising above Frank's chin.

"I love you, Gerard," Frank whispered before the cum covered his mouth. Gerard stretched his arm out towards Frank, but the cum has risen past Frank's eyes. He wouldn't be able to see it.

Gerard blinked back his tears and pushed the button on the side of his helmet. "Code- code-" he paused as a sob shook through his body. "Code 69," he whispered. "Code 69."

"*potato*it, Way. Not again. Not *potato*ing again."

Gerard shook his head. "The last time," he whispered. "The last time!" he shouted. "God *potato* it, the last time!"

"Way, what are you-"

Gerard took off his helmet and exploded, Frank's last words ringing in his ears. 

"I love you, Gerard."

Well, *potato*. Too late for that.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, god, ashley. i'm so sorry for dedicating this to you.


End file.
